House of Thorn
'The Thorn Family '''is a pureblood family whose line dates back to the Kingdom of France (''Royaume de France) in the late tenth-century with Countess Dáhlia Cristóbal de Thorn, a pureblood witch. Generations later, Percius Thorn married Cruella Montralvis, the granddaughter of a mermaid. This union initially began the Thorn title, combined with it's untimely history in previous. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Thorn family has been notable to the Slytherin house, in time furthermore expanding to more familiar houses of the school. History : "In the beginning, our family was human, over a thousand years ago, now. Countess Dáhlia Cristóbal de Thorn, a French pureblood. It was a time when our strength and power lay in the handle of a wand, and our magic was strong; shockingly strong. '' : ''When Percius had married into the Montralvis family, there was both devastation and new horizons. We were no longer a family of magic, we were a family of two breeds; half humane, half aquatic. Serpents of the ocean's darkest. Even when Caius Thorn married into the Romanova Empire, one of our families strongest magical lines, it couldn't suppress the curse. : We had other burdens to dabble with. We could no longer express our prime with magic, time had changed, teachings had increased. We needed to understand power from a different perspective. The perspective of a half-breed." : — Savannah to her daughters about their family ancestry : : Not much history of the Thorn ancestry was ever recorded before the nineteenth-century, only the assured legend of a pureblood countess from the Kingdom of France that had once lived over a thousand years ago. In the late nineteenth-century, Catherina Montralvis, a mermaid, had fell in love with a pureblood wizard, Hephaestus Lambrini. Together, their grandchild in par with a Thorn descent, Percius Thorn, married and began the idyllic Thorn line. However, many people came to believe the real Thorn family tree never truly started until Lilith Romanova, a wizard mafia married to Percius' son, Caius, and therefore began an aligned family of many powerful backgrounds. : : It was never confirmed whether or not the Thorns, or close relatives to the family, participated in the First or Second Wizarding Wars. Many generations between the generation of Lilith and Caius Thorn, and Pandora Thorn, had been executed from the Hogwarts tradition. But it was always made potent that their knowledge was to the highest peak. Having evacuated from different countries across the years (e.g. Bulgaria, France, Hungary and America), their affairs lay distantly from Scotland and Great Britain, having no interference with the reign of Voldemort. : : Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent, a half-breed and a wizard conceived what the Thorn family came to label The First Siren, their child being the first notable siren within their family tree. This child, Pandora Thorn, was the first descendant of Lilith to return to the wizarding education. For her first three years, she spent at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, furthermore transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be placed in the Slytherin house. This idyllic character of the second generation (after Harry Potter) came to have fought against Dagerfly and competing in the war. It was then that Pandora became a monarch along the strong female characters in the Thorn history, being idolized by her descendants for her beauty and abilities. : : - third gen- : : The fourth generation of the Thorns after the birth of Harry Potter was one of despair and loss. The Characters